In Complete Control
by simplelove511
Summary: One-shot. K/P future, Senior Year. Patrick is the bad-guy and Kat totally owns him :D Not a 'happy ending' story. rated "M" for a bit of girl/girl.


_A/N: Just a one-shot. I wanted to see a story where Kat is in control, and knows that she does not want Patrick, and where Patrick is the bad guy. He is supposed to be a douche in this story, so don't review telling me about how I portrayed him too harshly._

* * *

"Gabby goes both ways," he said, staring me down. I knew immediately what was coming, but pushed away the thought in hopes he would let it go.

"Forget it, Verona."

"You go both ways, too."

"I've noticed," I said, rolling my eyes. _Please, moron, don't go through with this_, I silently begged.

"I go one way." Now this was new.

"Are you coming out to me?" He just smirked and continued on.

"You know what I'm getting at."

"No, I don't think I do, Patrick." My gaze was icy now, daring him to say it.

"Care to join us, Katarina Stratford?" What an imbecile!

"Ooooh, tempting, but I actually respect myself."

"Come on, Kat! It's just like having sex with a girl and having it with a guy, but at the same time. I promise you, Gabby's good. And, of course, you know how great I am." I hated that stupid, knowing smirk and the fact that he would forever hold that memory over me. The one where he fucked me and shoved me aside like all his other bimbos.

"Alright, Patrick, listen up," I stepped forward until our lips were a mere inch apart. I saw his eyes go liquid dark like they did when he was overcome with passion. He deserved it, bastard. "It's not Gabby I'm worried about; I'll bet she's great in bed. It's _you_. I will _never_ let you get to me like you did before. You will not make me feel anything for you ever again, and that's final. And I don't give a damn that you are some hard ass bad boy. So you know what? When I leave this goddamn town tomorrow, I am walking away without glancing back once, and you will stay out of my life forever." I saw his jaw set and the burning in his eyes intensify. With one last cold glare I whipped around and went to the back of the gym to read my book. I didn't dare look up, but I knew he was staring at me.

It was the last day of school for us, our senior year. We were at our last lock-in in the auditorium, and many kids were sneaking off to other room, which they had mysteriously gotten keys too.

In junior year, I had had a crush on Patrick, and he had taken advantage of that. Now, I hated him more than anything in the world.

Gabby waltzed up to me that night, when most of the kids were attempting to get some rest.

"You don't have to sleep on those thin blankets you know, there is a perfectly good sleeping bag right over there, and the occupant often gets cold at night." Was she really coming onto me? It was then that I had an idea.

"Well…maybe I could share with her. To keep her warm, of course." I grinned seductively, snapping my book shut and letting her pull me onto her sleeping bag. I saw Patrick in a deep sleep right next to us and smiled. I get a hot and heavy make-out with a damn sexy woman, and I make him furious and jealous. Two birds with one stone.

Gabby didn't waste anytime pulling me on top of her and attaching her lips to mine. I sucked hard on her lower lip, nibbling it a bit like I had learned from Patrick. Gabby covered a moan and licked my lips with her tongue. I immediately allowed her access. As our tongues danced inside my mouth, the slurping noise grew louder and louder. I suddenly ducked my head and began sucked on her earlobe, then whispered hotly in her ear, "Moan for me baby." She willingly obliged as I continued pleasuring her neck. Slowly, her hands slid up under my shirt and caressed my soft skin. It was my turn to moan. This girl knew how to work it!

It was then that she leaned forward to whisper, "Let's make him really jealous." I froze and stared at her. But she smiled seductively and said, "I know what you're doing. But I also know that we are both enjoying ourselves thoroughly, and his anger is an added bonus." I smiled back and sat up as she took off my shirt, revealing my lacy black bra. Hers was quick to go too, proving she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. But before I could get my hands on her delicious mounds, she was pulling my shirt over her head. "Trust me, it'll be one of the first things he notices. Besides, we want him looking at your sexy body," she ran her hands over my stomach, "not mine." I readily nodded, and prepped myself. I let out my wavy hair loose and pulled it over my left shoulder, putting the right side of my face in full view to Patrick's sleeping form. Then I straddled Gabby, undid the button and zipper on my jeans – flashing my black thong – and crashed my lips to hers. With her hands on my breasts, we both began moaning like there was no tomorrow. And let me tell you, it turned _me_ on, even though I knew it was all a charade. But the feeling between my legs quickly left as I heard Patrick stir, then sit up. I attacked Selena more viciously, and she too heated up her moans and tightened her grip.

I heard the space beside us go still, then suddenly I was thrust against the floor next to the sleeping bag.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing." He was pissed. He was furious. He was going to devour me. For the first time ever, I was scared of Patrick Verona.

"Get off me Verona," I replied cooling, trying to wiggle out from his extreme grip on my forearms. His eyes were the most intense I had ever seen them, a straight black liquid-looking ferociousness.

"Damn you, Kat. Damn you to Hell." Whatever. He was such a man. It was pathetic how I knew exactly how he would respond.

"Well since God apparently hates homos and bisexuals, I guess that's where I'm going anyway. Now get the fuck off of me," I shoved my arms up, but they didn't move an inch. He really was very strong, I realized. I wiggled again and he moved his body closer. My breasts were now mashed up against his bare chest. It was then that I realized my predicament. So maybe I hadn't seen this part coming – hopefully he wouldn't…

"Damn you, Kat," he whispered, moving his face closer. I shivered uncontrollably as his gaze dropped to my lips. _No. Please, no._

As he swooped in for the kiss I quickly turned my head to the right and his slobbery lips landed on my cheek. Immediately, I was released from his iron grip and I slouched forward and began to crawl away, away from the eyes. But I didn't get far. As soon as I was on the other side of the sleeping bag (Gabby had disappeared to somewhere. I now wished she hadn't), I was tackled again, this time onto Patrick's sleeping area. He was pinned on top of me and I could feel a hard lump on my right leg through my jeans and his sweatpants. I swallowed hard and he smiled his renowned devilish grin at me.

"Katarina Stratford, you are too much for me," he whispered in my ear. Then his lips hit my neck and I involuntarily gasped. I had forgotten how amazing he was with his mouth. I felt him grin through the sloppy kisses he was trailing on my neck and I fumed. I had to get him off of me _now_. I shoved with all my might over and over again: to no avail. He simply held tighter. Once again, this time a mischievous smile on my face, I began wriggling under him. I immediately felt the hardness on my leg become stiffer and his kisses became perceptibly lower and faster. As I continued my struggling I heard the sound I was waiting for: a low, deep growl in the back of his throat. I had him hooked. He thought he was in control, but that was no longer.

As I knew he would, Patrick came up for a kiss, the first in over a year. I leaned up to meet him halfway and our lips were millimeters apart when BAM! I had sat straight up, ramming my knee towards my chest and in between his legs, and his head flung back as he cried out, waking a couple people around us. He immediately collapsed to one side, holding his crotch in anguish. I smiled triumphantly.

Standing up, I adjusted my bra and bent down to look into Patrick's opening eyes as he glared at me. Leaning forward I ever so lightly brushed my lips over the top of his and I yet again heard his guttural moan. I whispered, "I know your weakness, Patrick Verona. I have complete control over you." With that, I stood, grabbed Gabby's shirt off the floor, and walked out of the school. I got in my car, went home, and was out of that hellhole town and on my way to college in the early morning, never to meet up with Patrick Verona, that lying, backstabbing asshole again. I was in total control of myself, my life, and Patrick Verona.


End file.
